


Save Your Puddin'!

by CelticGHardy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: It’s time for the newest TV show in Gotham! With Producer Mister J and our Hostess Miss Harley Quinn, our lucky contestants must find the person of their dreams before the time runs out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t beta. All mistakes, including bad information, are my own. I don’t know what’s going to be happening in the Wonder Woman movie or the Justice League and this is a mixture of WMGs and random thoughts. The story has a smattering of the ‘90’s animated series and maybe some ‘60’s Batman to go with the DCEU plot, people and stories.
> 
> And since DCEU has not cast their Catwoman yet, I’m going back to Anne Hathaway for mental reference.

Harley had to take another peek out into the audience. Gazing at the crowd, she saw their terrified and frightened faces and smiled before pulling back when she felt Puddin’ wrapping his arms around her. He laughed when he saw the people as well before the curtain closed. “We’re almost ready, Pumpkin,” he muttered, rocking her slightly. “A couple more stations to enter, our guests are set up, and then we’re gonna broadcast to bring our contestants.”

She squealed. This was gonna be so fun. Her new dress twirled with her as she spun to face him. It was longer than she really liked, but it was much more fitted for the hostess she’s playing. Down to her ankles with metallic stilettos, it was subtly red and blue checkered with sequins for shine. Her hair was down with the colored ends freshly dyed for the night. “Can I get a sneak peek at them, Mister J?” she asked. There had been names scattered about, but she didn’t know who their guests were gonna be. She thought it was gonna be a romantic rescue like he had done for her, breaking her out of jail a couple of months ago.

He debated with himself, before waving over one of the techies with a tablet and loaded up the streams. “Well, darling, for Batsy, we’ve chosen dear old Catwoman.” The picture played and Selina Kyle, Catwoman, was standing in a cage hanging above Gotham’s Museum. Hands tied and mouth covered, someone had also changed her into a purple dress that showed off her ample assets with a black choker. The upper eye mask was in place. She glared at the camera once she realized someone was watching. “Not so hard to find her anymore. It wasn’t even a nice game to get her. But, I get to make up for it with a trapdoor beneath her. Countdown and drop!” She giggled, watching the woman trying to struggle with her bonds. Harley was so happy for those zip cuffs, as long as they weren’t used on her.

Shuffling Selina aside, he pulled up another stream. This time, Harley recognized the woman in red, knowing her articles and frowning at her appearance. She frowned, “Her?”

He grinned, knowing her hatred of Lane’s writing, “Of course, snookums, with supposed Superman sightings, what better way to get him riled up and back here than to grab his girl?” Puddin nuzzled into her hair. “Besides, once he comes to collect, he won’t be able to touch her because of the Kryptonite necklace.” Harley looked again and saw the glowing pendant. She was okay with it, along with the chains forced around her and gag in place. “And then the chain becomes electrified after the power comes back on when the midnight crew comes on.” Oo, a sizzling story line pun, something that the reporter usually writes about. She could appreciate that, along with the possible end of the stories that once called her deluded and a bunch of other things.

The third stream had someone she didn’t expect. There was a male victim shackled to the top and bottom of a see-through container. Gagged, he had been changed into a tuxedo. “Oo,” she cooed, noting the man’s looks. “Who is he?”

Mister J didn’t like the way his girl was looking at him. That look should be for him alone. “Someone that I had a hard time getting a hold of. Meet Captain Steve Trevor, the first man Wonder Woman ever met. The container he’s in has been designed by Maru’s great-granddaughter.”

“Doctor Poison?” she checked, in awe of the woman’s legacy.

“Doctor Poison herself, and the grates he’s standing on will release one of the first gases she ever worked on,” he giggled, “Did you hear about the first time?” She hummed. “She went on to fight, and came back to him being poisoned by the good Doctor. Cried herself over his dying body.”

“Oh, Puddin, how sad for them.” She could imagine what the female superhero had gone through, thinking that she had lost her Joker when the copter went down. At the same time, she would experience the heartbreak twice if she couldn’t get to him in time.

Speaking of time…

One of the techies waved off to their side. He announced, “We have control over Gotham’s airwaves, and several of the major stations going across the nation.”

Batsy could get the word out to the others, but this would broadcast it to everyone. And he was always a fan of a bigger audience for his shows. “Well, Harls, are ya ready to start this thing?”

She smiled, “Am I ever.”

“Well, go out there and introduce yourself to the crowd, Sug. One last thing,” he said, giving her a kiss and a handheld microphone. “When we show the guests on the screen, we’ll switch on a speaker in their location. You’ll be able to talk to them..” She was overjoyed with the idea and kissed him again before walking out on the stage.

The people in the ‘audience’ looked forward when Harley stepped out onto the platform. Three large flat screens surrounded it, black at the current moment, but not off. Several goons were lined up along the bleachers, holding autos and ready to stop anyone that would try to escape or stop the show. In the group of people were people that they had managed to get their hands on over the last few hours. A combination of every group in Gotham that they could get their hands on. Several had been dressed up for a night on the town. Most were fearful of the guys, and now of her when they saw her step out. Now they get to be a part off their show.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and tiny children,” she bellowed, aiming that last part at a couple of families. “Welcome to Gotham’s newest TV show, Save Your Puddin’!”

**In the Batcave** beneath the former Wayne manor, Alfred Pennyworth raised his head at the interrupted news broadcast. He frowned when Harley Quinn walked out onto a game show stage. “Master Wayne,” he called out, getting another person on the line for this. His eyes noticed several employees among the hostages, although it was unclear that it was intentional. He heard the other man enter the room. “I am getting Miss Prince on the phone. There appears to be a hostage situation at a game show stage.”

“Why does this need the two of us?” he questioned.

_“Because she just called this ‘show’ Save Your Puddin’. I believe Puddin is what she calls the Joker affectionately,”_ Diana announced, bringing their attention to her, _“How are you, Mister Pennyworth?”_

“Just fine at the moment, Miss Prince.”

Bruce had taken the brief pleasantries to scan the TV image. “Three screens. One for Batman.”

_“One for me, possibly.”_

“Are you dating someone, Diana?” he asked, curious. The last time he had been able to find a SO in her past was the ‘60’s.

_“No, I haven’t in a while.”_

“And a while for you is?” he flatly joked.

Harley interrupted them by going on with the show. _“When my Puddin’ rescued me from my prison, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. The joy I felt when he stepped into my cell was the most I had felt in ages. I thought I had lost him, and finding out he was alive was the greatest point of my life. That and the night after was one of the best ever,”_ she narrated. _’At least she hadn’t said sex outright,’_ Bruce mentally commented. There were kids in the audience. _“And Puddin’ and I decided that our own Superheroes and their darlings needed the same encouragement. So, our guests,”_ she waved to the three screens. They all turned on, but only showed one situation at first. The ‘show’ switched to show Harley along side the feed.

“Oh dear,” Alfred gloomy noted. He recognized Selena on the screen. So did Bruce. The people in the audience gasped and screamed at the predicament the woman found herself in.

_“Are here to give those heroes and heroines of the day, night, and Twilight their own Puddin’ to rescue. Starting us off with ladies first, Gotham’s own furry thief won the heart of Batman years ago, and while the two are in the off position in their relationship, they’re no denying that the string connection is still ripe for the plucking. Can the Batman find where our darling Guest One is hanging out? Oh, Kitty Cat,”_ Harley said, turning toward the screen. Selina reacted to the voice coming out of a speaker below the camera. _“Can you land on your feet like your friends?”_ The woman’s eyes turned into slits, as her previous glare hadn’t been enough for the woman talking.

“We need to get into their network, figure out where their broadcasting from. I can recognize where they have Selena,” Bruce mentioned, pointing out the museum to Alfred, “But if they have two more victims-”

_“They likely won’t be recognizable. Catwoman is hanging over the Art Museum, a favorite place of hers. Am I correct?”_ Diana added.

“Yes.”

Harley brought their attention back to the screen with the feed switching over to a concrete room with a woman in red standing in the middle. Many again gasped, recognizing the figure in the feed. _“Lois Lane?”_

“There have been Superman rumors.”

_“Rumors. It’s highly unlikely as we buried the man in Smallville.”_ The two of them remembered seeing the body inside. Remembered constantly checking for life. There hadn’t been any.

“It’s possible that he thinks that they’re something to it,” Alfred interjected, “The necklace seems to be glowing green. Kryptonite Green.”

_“Our next guest. Metropolis’s flaming hot reporter recently lost her sweetheart to the brute that destroy the Harbor months ago. But with spottings around the globe about a person that’s faster than the speed of light and stronger than any man at a Weightlifting competition, maybe the hero with a big S on his chest is coming back with a new showcase. Maybe he’ll give us a sneak peak to get to our Guest Two. Hey, Miss Hot Shot Writer,”_ the hostess called out. Lois heard the voice and realized she was being filmed. She struggled to get closer to it and knock it out. The chains didn’t allow for movement and she started swinging slightly. Lois glared at the camera as well. Harley started giggling before straightening out. _“What do you think the headline for the Daily Planet’s gonna read tomorrow? Either way, I think it’s gonna be shocking.”_

“Shocking, landing on your feet,” Alfred repeated.

“Dropping Catwoman from a height to kill her,” Bruce added.

_“An electrical charge for Lois.”_

The feed changed to the last guest, and Diana gasped lightly, _“By Hera.”_ Alfred and Bruce shared a look with each other. The two also recognized him, but from a 100 year old photograph.

_“Mister J said he went through some trouble to get this man and I believe him, knowin’ his age. This Captain of no star ship served in the first World War, but he’s certainly updated for the modern era. He literally fell for his Angel while on a mission to stop one of my favorite scientists, Doctor Poison. The History books never recorded her fights, but they got his last stand in a couple of footnotes. It looks like this Woman will have to pull a Wonder for Guest Three. Oh, Princess,”_ Harley ‘sung’. Steve turned his head to the direction of the sound. Confused at first, he recognized a speaker and stared at it, annoyed. _“Oh, how frightening. Say, do you think your Angel’s gonna get a gas out of rescuing you tonight?”_

_“Doctor Poison,”_ Diana concluded, sounding the tiniest bit fearful, _“She had two children that went into the same line of work she did. I lost track of their linage in the eighties._

“You keep calling her Poison,” Bruce said.

_“Maru was her legal name, a royal line from Japan. Although I doubt any of her descendants still carry it.”_

_“Now that our Guests have been introduces, it’s time to meet our contestants. They have half an hour to get to our studio before goin’ and rescuing their puddins’. No going off and finding them first. I know you, Batsy.”_ She wagged her finger at the camera. _“No fancy computer tricks to find the other Guests before you get here. We’ll set things off early if we see you on their cameras or anything happens to the feeds on their ends.”_ A few people started muttering before one goon started shooting up into the ceiling. The crowd screamed and fell silent.

_“I’ll assume to meet you at this studio, Batman,”_ Diana commented.

“We’ll worry about Superman when the clock runs down.”

Alfred nodded to him, “I’ll keep all of you in contact and updated. Take extras, Master Wayne, for the three others.” The other man nodded and went to prepare.

**At a small farm** in Smallville, Kansas, the thought to be dead Superman, who was also the still dead Clark Kent, had been watching the news alongside his mother when the picture changed to the game show stage. “Oh dear,” Martha whispered.

Clark stiffened at the worry in his mother’s voice. “Who is she?”

“Harley Quinn. She and the Joker are enemies of Bruce’s,” she said. “Batman’s.”

They watched the reveal of Catwoman. Clark recognized the ill attempt to hide the features of Selina Kyle, someone publicly linked to Bruce Wayne. He watched as Lois was the next person brought out and red started clouding his vision. Martha didn’t pay attention when he sped changed into his suit. “This is going to ruin your plan. You won’t be able to conceal yourself anymore,” she told him, playing his devil’s advocate.

“It’s Lois,” he said, “I can’t hide if they plan on killing her.” He looked back at the television to see that they had brought forth another person. Male, and if he was right, the love of Wonder Woman’s life. “And I can’t let them all die just because I need to hide.”

She nodded, “Be safe.”

“I will, Mom.” With that he walked out the front door and flew over to Gotham. It took five minutes to find Batman and Wonder Woman waiting outside one of the doors. “Nice to see you two again,” he said.

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Wonder Woman greeted. Batman didn’t add any comments. “We’ve already located where Catwoman is. Batman will be able to get to her first.”

He finally held out two small earpieces that Superman took up. Wonder Woman showed off the second one alongside the one already in her ear. “One for you and one for Lane. If they don’t give us the areas immediately, I’ll be able to get into their system when I go after Catwoman. Their cameras are likely all on the same network. Someone on my side has been trying to get through, but they’re blocking my system.”

“Then the only way to start this is with their rules,” she said, “Lois is likely somehow wired to be electrocuted, and they placed a kryptonite necklace on her.” He nodded.

“What’s happening inside?”

_“They had small acts featuring clowns of all types. Not unlike the carnival.”_ The hallways had all been cleared, but it wasn’t hard to find where the gang had set everything up. Lights had been set up and someone had gratefully pointed a sign that said ‘Contestants through here.’ “Ready?” Neither answered her as they all walked forward.

The ‘audience’ started cheering loudly as the three walked along the platform that moved to the center of the stage. Unconsciously, they had taken places directly in front of the screens that held their beloved ones feed. Two clowns that had been performing a piece moved quickly off the stage and Harley moved right back up. “Nineteen minutes. Cuttin’ it close there,” she taunted, “Now, are you ready to save your puddins’?” Behind them, two of the feeds changed to the buildings they were situated in. Catwoman’s expanded to show the correct roof. “It would be wonderful to follow you as you go to the rescue, but we’ll have to settle with the city cameras and the ones on location. Starting now,” she said, the screens changing to show a variety of cameras and a clock at the bottom. Thirty-one minutes on all of them. “You can now leave and go to your darlins’ rescue. Try to get yourselves caught on camera for little old us.”

With nothing else, and the first minute started, they moved back out and into the parking lot. “This isn’t everything,” Superman said, “Too simplistic.”

Both nodded in agreement. “We come back here with them,” Wonder Woman added.

“Alfred?” Batman muttered.

_“Nothing yet, and the clowns have started back up.”_ he commented dryly. Alfred watched the younger child cheer at the clown’s routine, but several of the adults were discomforted by the performance.

No one talked until Superman was first down at the building where Lois was. _‘At least Lex is prison,’_ he reminded himself, standing in front of a LexCorp building that was getting a remodel. He doesn’t know who was running the company while their former boss was in jail, but they hoped that they weren’t still working with them. _“Touchdown.”_

_“At my area as well,”_ Wonder Woman chimed in a minute later.

_“I already see one thing that they didn’t tell us about,”_ Batman informed to the other two, _“One of my old enemies are up here.”_

_“Labors to challenge us,”_ she commented, _“I shall hope for a quick battle.”_

_“So on top of the kryptonite, I should expect someone else to fight.” ‘Wonderful. I needed more on top of this.’_ He tried X-Raying the outside, but several areas were covered in lead lined paint. Including the one where Lois likely was. He could speed through the area, find out where she was and simply pull her out. The kryptonite would start to weaken him the closer he got to trying to get her out.

Opening the front door, he scanned for as much as he could and found no one visible. Concentrating on hearing, he was able to point out two heartbeats. One, slightly accelerated, he assumed was Lois’s with the fear she was likely feeling. The other was perfectly calm. Both were upstairs. Taking the stairs only slightly fast, he would have set off two bombs if he hadn’t been listening more than anything. Disarming them and several of the other traps set aside, he made it to the third floor to find someone waiting for him outside of a closed door. “Toyman,” he said, identifying the person for the others.

The villain that he had dealt with twice after Zod had a something akin to a child’s Halloween mask on his face. He remembered the burn incurred after an explosion from one of his works. “So you are alive,” the man tried speaking. Weak and hoarse, the mask shifted into a happy smile into something of a grimace. “What a shame. I was so hoping for a new dolly for my collection. Oh well, I’ll just have to play with my new toys instead.”

Something slammed into his back, and Superman turned to see a bouncing ball going back to a life-size Cathy Doll. “Play with me,” it chimed, the voice childish with an electronic vibrancy.

“Excuse me?”

“Play with me!” It threw the bouncy ball back at him, at a force he didn’t expect. Then several others followed it, bombarding him as two others came into view. Something else got in on the game, shooting rubber pellets at him. Toyman had a controller in his hand and a drone flying around. Carefully, he focused on the drone before burning off the pellet gun with his heat vision. 

“Hey! Don’t ruin my toys!” Toyman demanded. The next bouncy ball exploded against his left arm. Two others exploded against his back and legs. The other balls gained a gleam as they turned into steel and slammed into him harder. The drone now started diving at him with sharp spikes sticking out of the bottom. 

_“You have roughly fifteen minutes left on their countdown, and an audience rooting for the three of you,”_ voice told him while he was getting hit with the balls. Now he knew he would have to start going faster. A Cathy got close enough that the man was able to use it and blocked one of the balls from coming back. “No!”

“One down.” The second one he took out with a fist through the chest cavity, destroying the internal components. Then, he lifted it to cover himself from the drone. Embedded in the metal, it couldn’t attack him any more. Then, grabbing two of the bouncing steel balls, he threw one at the doll and another above Toyman’s head. The robot went down, and the second managed to bring down enough debris to force his opponent flee. Quickly, he formed a box out of a few pieces of wood that had the heaviest amount of lead paint on them. It wasn’t enough protection, but it would keep the necklace from affecting him enough to get to her out.

Ripping the lock out, he walked in to see Lois, who stopped struggling when she caught sight of him. “You can yell at me all you want after I get you out,” he told her, feeling the kryptonite but not experiencing its nasty effects yet. Walking forward, the pain got worse and worse the closer she was. He lifted up the necklace and tugged to break the chain that it was on. The stone made contact with his hand. His veins bulged and turned green before he could get it into the makeshift box. It wasn’t solid, but the effects came down again. Placing it in a corner temporarily, he found and pulled off the electrical wires hooked up to an exposed outlet. There were tiny sparks, but nothing that would have harmed her yet. 

The chains were only a little harder, the kryptonite almost completely blocked. When he was done with those, Lois ripped down the gag before hitting him twice. “Why didn’t you come back!” she screamed. “Your Mom gave me the ring you were planning on. You’ve been gone for months. Were you planning on ever coming back?”

“You were in danger,” he tried.

“Newsflash, I am always going to be in danger. My job is going to invite it, no matter what. You are not going to be bringing that much difference into it.”

“You are not getting people like Toyman.”

“Yes, I am.”

_“Beg pardon, Superman, but please give Miss Lane the earpiece. We’re now eight minutes from the end of the countdown.”_

He brought out the second earpiece and held it out to her. She snapped it up and placed it in. “Hello?”

_“Ms. Lane.”_

“A- I’m assuming Batman’s involved as well?”

_“The Joker has kidnapped someone significant for him and Wonder Woman.”_

“Oh.”

_“The two of you should meet back. Batman and Catwoman are working on getting back inside without being noticed and Wonder Woman will be arriving soon.”_

“All right, fine, I argue this after this whole mess. And don’t you dare leave before I’m able to do so.”

He nodded in agreement. “I can’t carry the kryptonite.”

_“There’s someone in the neighborhood trustworthy to grab it,”_ Batman informed.

“On their way here?”

“Already here,” a new voice interrupted. Dressed in black with a blue insignia, Superman recognized the figure of Nightwing. “I’ll hand it to Batman whey you guys are done.”

Lois handed it over before dragging Superman out, willingly. “Good. Here. Destroy it for all I care. We need to get to the others.”

**The business building** that held the crane was one of the places that the Joker had destroyed right before- Well before. Selina looked out from the bars of the cage holding it out. She had maneuvered to get her hands in front, but without something to break the zip cuffs, she was still trapped. Her gag was out through. “It’s Eli and Hugo!” she warned before something struck him across the back. Rolling with the hit, he tumbled over the gravel and turned to face one of the Monster men that he remembered fighting before.

“Gee, Selina,” a voice called out. A young boy, roughly the same age that Dick had gone to college, walked out from behind the crane. “It’s no fair to announce who’s he fighting.”

“Agreed, Miss Kyle,” another, deeper voice intruded. Hugo Strange had another one of his creations waiting to pummel things. He was also nearer to the controls. “If I were allowed, I would be dropping you right now.”

_“I believe we’re also fortunate that there isn’t audio to this,”_ Alfred snipped.

One of the monsters went after him again and he spun around before delivering two hits to his central core. He only backed it up before it snarled and came after him again. The second time, he had to pulled out a stun grenade and set it off against the next of the beast. It staggered, enough for him to drive it down with a secondary hit. Its partner roared and tackled him to the roof.

Selina, who wanted to yell at Batman to get her out of the cage, saw Hugo and Eli moving something into the open. “Two o’clock.” He rolled just in time to avoid a dart shot filled with a sickly red liquid. She figured that Strange would try using the serum on Bruce. The fact he was also one of the only ones to figure out the dual identity meant he would try it on either side.

And she could really use being out of this cage.

At least one thing was going to help out, as one of the Batarangs managed to fly between the bars of her cage. Unclear as to whether or not it was intentional, she cut through the cuffs and aimed it carefully among the fighters.

Batman tried for a second grenade, but the monster hit it out of his hand. Then, Eli picked it up and chucked it off into the distance. After one of his Batarangs went ‘rogue’ after a throw, he switched to a garrote to hold the monster in place. After a few seconds, the monster started sagging as the Batarang had lodged to the side of what should have been the heart and it started losing blood.

“What the hell, Selina?” Eli yelled, going over to the controls.

“Against the mob, we’re good. Against Batman, you’re fucking screwed,” she told him, “I side with him.”

“Fine,” he growled, pulling a lever on the console. The bottom dropped out and she wasn’t fast enough to get a hold of the bars to stop her descent. She screamed for a couple of seconds before something wrapped around her waist.

Bruce had noticed what the younger man was planning, and started searching for a secure place to a line when they let her go. Jumping after her, he saw construction along the side and wrapped a hook around it before managing to catch up and grab her around the waist. He then pointed down into an open area, twisting so she would land on top of him. Letting each other rest for a minute to calm down a fraction, Selina moved herself up so she was eye-level. “Bruce,” she muttered.

“Selina.” The two of them met and kissed. It began to get passionate until a voice interrupted by yelling in Bruce’s ear.

_“Master Wayne! Get a hold of yourself,”_ Alfred yelled through the ear piece. Wincing, he took the second one and handed it to Selina.

She slipped it on without hesitation. “Okay, who’s on the other side?”

_“Ms. Kyle. Sorry to interrupt your time, but the two of you should be getting back to the TV station to stop what the Joker is planning.”_

“What’s he planning?”

_“He released his Joker gas into the stage air after the three of you left. They were just informed that it’s going to take effect as soon as the time runs down.”_

The two of them stared for a second before getting up and moving quickly. “Who else is through their test?”

_“Superman has started to destroy the Toyman’s machines. Wonder Woman is fighting two people that are keeping her away from the chamber and unable to get Captain Trevor.”_

“Can we help either of them out?”

“No, no interference,” he grumbled. “Alfred, update me on what exactly has been happening for the last twenty minutes. Start with Wonder Woman.”

_“As soon as she arrived, she identified Doctor Poison’s great-granddaughter-”_

Wonder Woman felt as if she should recognize the bland warehouse she was standing in front of. Many of her adventures led to less than grand places. Warehouses and store fronts that they hide their operations in, they started blending together when people started traveling the earth. Language was the only thing separating everything at the moment. The door was open, and she walked in.

The floor was set up as a science facility instead of the normal storage or torture centers. In the middle of it was the container containing Steve. She was on the lookout for anyone that would stop her, but it didn’t stop her from moving closer. Halfway across, two guards stepped in front of the container, blocking her. “Out of my way,” she demanded. Steve, who had closed his eyes after hearing that Doctor Poison’s gas was going to be used to kill him again, opened them when he barely heard the new voice. _‘Diana.’_ He saw the two and saw that both had blades behind their backs. He didn’t need to warn the other woman, who had produced her sword. A third person showed up behind Steve, and he only saw her as she walked around to face Diana. “Poison.”

“Doctor Poison. I have a title,” she claimed, “It is wise to use it.” Her hand followed the curve of the container. The closest she could get to caressing the victim inside. Wonder Woman had been destroying her operations in the last decade, the least she could do was ruin something of hers. Although a simple kill would take the fun out of what she could do.

“Doctor Poison was your great-grandmother, and as far as I know, you didn’t actually earn that degree,” she quipped.

One of the guards stepped forward at the insult, striking out first. She parried the attack and moved forward to have the second start in as well. The two of them were well choreographed, counter-blocking and thrusting forward when she moved away from the other one. Neither side had an advantage, with Diana being able to keep up. The others were able to fight more than most mortal criminals she’s come across. 

“Neither did my ancestor,” she muttered, “She always garnered more respect than anything anyone will give me.” _‘Perhaps if I did what no one else in the family could, I would earn something. Taking down the woman that shadowed our family name in shame. Making her fail at her task. Robbing her of the man, again.’_ While her enemy’s back was turned, she pulled out a knife. Coated with the highest concentration of her own poison she could create, she stalked over to the three. Steve saw what she was trying to do. He wasn’t even unable to make enough noise to distract them. It was painful to only watch.

Some type of precognition went through her sight, as Wonder Woman stopped the knife when it slashed down on her. Now, it was three against one. The guards worked hard to incorporate their superior. Each made sure to watch out for their own blades while trying to drive them in their target. She was trying to do the same. Non-lethal hits that would allow them to be wounded enough to retreat. One finally revealed a hard enough blow to knock one out of the fight. Two large wounds in an arm and a concussion had him falling. The second came upon a fallen knee, then the poisoned knife slashed across her face. She started seizing when the poison hit her blood.

Shocked that she would hit one of her people, Poison pulled out a customized pen to shoot the antidote into her. Once she started calming down, she dragged her and the other out. The woman would not be able to win this time against the Amazon. Left absolutely alone, Wonder Woman moved over to the container. It took a minute to search for a door. Which she then opened. Unable to cut through anything except the gag, she took that off and stood by him for thirty seconds. “Diana,” he whispered, his throat dried out and making things harsh.

“Steven,” she repeated, one hand reaching out to hold and stroke the side of his face. A hundred years for her, nearly, without this man at her side while going through his world.

He nuzzled for a second, enjoying the touch before straightening out. “I think it was a blue button that locked it, and some type of lever that shut these things,” he managed. She nodded, and scanned the base of the container before finding said button and levers. Button first, then moving back the levers, the sections came apart and Steve dropped his arms before struggling out of the container. Two steps, and he was caught before falling to the ground.

“Can you fare?” she questioned.

“Unsure.”

She nodded and slipped the earpiece on him. He was confused until hearing the voices coming out the other end. “Things have changed, Steven, but now, you must be caught up on what has been happening while getting back to the station.”

Batman and Catwoman were working on figuring out how to sneak in when Wonder Woman touched down. A couple of seconds to make sure Steve kept his footing, and she went over to catch up. The door was open again when Superman landed with Lois in his arms. “How are we coming?” he inquired, setting her down and moving forward.

“Several of the lackeys have been left behind, but the Joker and Harley are gone,” Batman muttered. “The others are going to be easy to capture and contain for the police.”

“Alfred’s noted several of the vents from the blueprints, and found two locations where any distribution canisters could be,” Catwoman noted.

“Where?” queued Superman and Wonder Woman.

“Under the stage they’re on and in the corridor where the central air is located,” she rattled off. “There might be devices in both areas, considering the size of the crowd.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Lois mentioned, coming up with Steve slowly walking behind her, “The Joker’s gas is highly potent. Unless he was planning on poisoning thousands of people, one device would be enough.”

“A second round,” Steve muttered, “To catch a wave of people coming onto the scene.” There had been something similar to a battle they had dealt with.

“The two of us can move in. Get eyes on the devices,” Superman nodded, looking over to Wonder Woman to confirm that she was willing to be part of it.

“I’ll get in and disable the goons,” Batman said, holding up the only breathing device that he had, “Then, start leading the audience out. Alfred says they’ve finally cracked the encryption and first responders are going to be here in five minutes.” With that, the three of them went in, leaving the door open.

The first of the audience, children led by two women, escaped when a fire truck and ambulance wailed into the parking lot. Lois stood out as a beacon for those coming out, with Catwoman and Steve helping walk people over if the gas had started affecting their system. The last of the audience came out with Batman dragging someone out and throwing him at the feet of a couple of officers. A dedicated team that had been outfitted was sent in to get the other goons left behind. A few minutes after that, and Wonder Woman was coming through with one of the devices. A bomb technician came forward and gently transferred it over to a chamber for detonation. Superman came through with the second, and relinquished it before going over to Lois. The responders stared at the man while several of the audience began cheering for the three heroes.

Batman disappeared quickly, taking Catwoman with him before the police could think straight and arrest either of them. Superman took Lois, muttering something soft that most of the crowd couldn’t hear before flying off. Diana waited until not being at the center of attention before swooping Steven up just as Lois had been and running off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [A TV show is taped in front of a live studio audience that really, really, does not want to be there. (Well, I tried.)](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/144291456244) \- [ Tumblr Post for it.](https://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/157838781317/writing-prompt-s-a-tv-show-is-taped-in-front-of-a) If you want to know what the women are wearing, I made a little thing posted at the end of the Tumblr Post. With bonus Pine in a tux. Just imagine him with the cut and style that he has in the trailers.
> 
> Steve Trevor did start out as a Captain in the comics. I’m reading Wonder Woman Volume 1, which collected the Sensational Comics. He was promoted to Major within the first few stories. I’m hoping that in the movie he will be a Captain again. I really want the joke.
> 
> Tell me if I've missed anything. Grammar/Spelling wise.


End file.
